Cendrillon
Cendrillion (サンドリヨン) ist ein Lied das von Hatsune Miku und KAITO als Duett gesungen wird. Die Musik hat Signal-P gemacht und die Texte kommen von Orange. Es wurde am 25. August 2008 auf NicoNico Douga und hat über 2,270,000 Views. Handlung In Cendrillion geht es um eine junge Dame, die von Hatsune Miku verkörpert wird, die einen Ball dazu nutzen soll um den jungen Prinzen des Landes, den KAITO verkörpert, umzubringen. Sie soll die Tat vor Mitternacht begehen, das wunderhübsche Mädchen wird von dem Prinzen zu einem Tanz aufgefordert, sie ergrief die Hand des Prinzen und somit auch die Chance den Prinzen umzubringen, jedoch passiert es dass es zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Prinzen funkt und sie sich in einander verlieben. Darauf hin ist das Mädchen verunsichert, weil sie den Prinzen nicht umbringen möchte, scheinbar aber von einer maskierten Gestalt dazu gezwungen wird ihn umzubringen. Als es zwölf schlägt versucht sie tatsächlich den Prinzen umzubringen und zu flüchten, dabei verliert sie ihren Gläsernenschuh. Der Prinz jedoch überlebt den Angriff und versuchte das Mädchen zu finden, diese war nicht weit weg und die beiden waren somit glücklich und vereint. Lyrics Japanisch= 朝まで踊る夢だけ見せて 時計の鐘が解く魔法 曖昧な指誘う階段 三段飛ばしに跳ねていく 馬車の中で震えてた みじめな古着　めくり廻れ夜の舞踏 見知らぬ顔探す　囁くあの声が 握り締めた刃衝きたて　すべてを奪えと 孤児（みなしご）集う城　笑み仮面に描いて 偽りの慈しみさえ　羽で包む熾天使（セラフ） 灰の中で赤く溶けて混じる硝子の靴 今更帰る震えているの あなたが目をやる時計 靴脱ぎ踊るスロープ抜けて 喉まで伸びる指の先で すくう雫口付けて 走る衝動　背骨抜けていく刹那 鐘は鳴らさないで　あなたにひざまずき まだダメと叫んだ右手が　突き刺すサヨナラ 消せない硝煙を香水にまとう姫 強い瞳僕の凍った　仮面ごと撃ち抜く 今も耳にあなたの吐息が 突き刺さるの遠い夢 ステンドグラスごし光る月が 君にかぶせたベール ドレス膝で裂いて　ティアラは投げ捨てて 見つめあう瞳と瞳が　火花を放つ 孤独な魂が炎あげ惹かれあう その涙すくえないなら　まるで一人遊び 時よ止まれ今は　あなたに酔いしれて 揺れる鼓動一つ一つを　刻み付けてたい とどまれ熱く濡れ　打ち付ける昂まりに これ以上は動けないよ　まるで御伽噺（フェアリィテイル |-|Romaji= Asa made odoru yume dake misete Tokei no kane ga toku mahou Aimaina yubi sasou kaidan San-dan tobashi ni hanete iku Basha no naka de furueteta Mijimena furugi mekuri megure yoru no butou Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga Nigiri shime ta yaiba tsuki tate subete wo ubaeto Minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite Itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu SERAFU Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru GURASU no kutsu Imasara kaeru furuete iru no Anata ga me wo yaru tokei Kutsu nugi odoru SUROOPU nukete Nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de Sukuu shizuku kuchi zukete Hashiru shyoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna Kane wa narasa nai de. Anata ni hizamazuki Mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsuki sasu sayonara Kese nai shyouen wo kousui ni matou hime Tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchi nuku Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga Tsuki sasaru no tooi yume SUTENDO GURASU goshi hikaru tsuki ga Kimi ni kabuseta BEERU DORESU hiza de saite TIARA wa nage sutete Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau Sono namida sukue nai nara marude hitori asobi Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoi shirete Yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsukete tai Todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni Kore ijyou wa ugoke nai yo marude FEARITEIRU |-|Englisch= (Miku) After showing me a dream where I dance all night, the sound of the clock bell expels the magic. A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs, so I leap down 3 steps at a time. (Kaito) You were trembling inside the horse-carriage. Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball. (Miku) A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face, and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you. (Kaito) In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who, with a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love. (Kaito) In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow. (Miku) Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering, as your eyes rest upon the clock. Running through the slope where I dance barefoot, I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat. (Kaito) I kiss your tears held in my hand, as an impulse runs through your back in that instant. (Miku) Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you, although screaming "no," my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell. (Kaito) A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume, your unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask. Miku) Now your sighs penetrate my ears. It all seems like a faraway dream. (Kaito) Through the stained glass, the moonlight covered you with a veil. (Miku) Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara, our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks. (Kaito) Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other. If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game. (Miku) Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you. I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats. (Kaito) Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot. I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale. Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hall of Legend